A new Twist on an Old Story
by cosmicUranus
Summary: It started at a ball that celebrated their victory over their enemy's and soon it escalated into something so much more... Please no flames! OneShot UY


_Ok here's a short story about Usagi and Yaten's life together, it ends sadly but I like it any way… please try not to flame if you don't like the coupling, I do so I wrote about something I just thought up… ENJOY_

_Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon or the characters in this story! _

**A New Twist on an Old Story**

**The Ballroom meeting:**

Usagi stood with her friends off to side of the ball room, laughing and enjoying the company of her closest friends. This was a very special party for all of the senshi. After the battle with Galaxia their identities had been reviled and almost all of Tokyo was celebrating their victory. All of the girls wore their original royal gowns, while Haruka, Mamoru and the Starlight's wore Tuxedo's. Mamoru and Princess Kakuya danced merrily on the large dance floor, Siaya and Rei flirted in the corner, while Taiki and Ami talked quietly amongst themselves with the group.

Yaten watched the happy teens for over an hour before he tired of his cynical boredom and glided over gracefully to the young lunar princess. Usagi turned gracefully towards him and before she knew it she was swept into his warm embrace. Minako and Makoto smiled widely as the two flowed onto the dance floor then they went back to their earlier discussion.

"Yaten, are you feeling alright?" Usagi seemed confused as she stared at him with those big cerulean eyes.

He gave a small smirk as he watched both of their long hair intertwine into delicate waves gold and silver before he answered her. "Well you looked about as bored as I was, little princess, I figured I'd save us both."

Usagi laughed at this and looked up at him slightly from beneath her lashes, after all he may be taller then her but not by much. "Well then I suppose I should thank you then shouldn't I, dearest soldier." Her voice was delicate and hardly above a whisper.

The next three dances continued like this as they joked and swayed to the soft melodies that went through the room, not stopping in between the songs. When they finally did stop it was because Haruka had asked Usagi for the next dance, and Michiru decided to distract Yaten for a bit.

The two were tired after that dance Usagi sat at a table in the back as Yaten went to grab some punch for the two. When he came back he saw her watching her friends dance with their partner with a tired happiness that only she could pull off. Yaten cleared his throat and handed her the punch.

"Oh Yaten their all so happy now; even after Mamo-chan and I separated, he still found happiness."

Yaten smiled and looked over at his giggling princess on the arm of the past earth prince. "She deserves happiness after so long alone."

Usagi looked up at Yaten in a dream like state and he couldn't help the small blush. "You do too, Yaten."

"Usagi!" She looked over to see her Parents and Shingo standing by the entrance and yelling fore her.

She stood up gracefully and gently kissed Yaten's cheek. "I'll see you around, dearest solder." She giggled and raced over to her family.

Yaten watched as he placed his hand over the lipstick mark on his cheek. "Good by, lovely princess." He whispered gently.

Siaya snuck up on the silver haired boy and roughly put his arm across his shoulders as Yaten was reaching for a napkin from the table. "Hey Yaten, parties done now that the girls left, bet ya didn't eve realize while you were talking with… hey is that lipstick!" He ran his thumb over the mark. "It is! She kissed you! You sly dog." He laughed and slammed his hand on his back.

It was at that very moment, as the crowed dispersed and only the three brothers left when Yaten Kou finally had a revelation. He was in love with the moon princess, Usagi Tsukino.

**Graduation Surprise:**

They had been dating for well over a year now, and this was the day of his lovely princess's graduation from high school. Yaten wore his best outfit: A loose blue button up long sleeved shirt with the top three buttons undone and a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. He waited nervously for the seniors to make their way out side, it was after graduation and Yaten had a special gift to give to his Usagi. His brothers stood proudly behind him.

The inner senshi finally exited the hall dressed in their graduation grab. Rei and Ami ran over to their boyfriends, dragging them off. Usagi stood by the door with a gentle smile.

"Yaten I did it!" She ran into his open arms.

"I know! Miracles do happen, the princess graduated." He laughed at the joke.

"Well thank you, dearest solder, for your so gracious compliment." She laughed as she pulled slightly out of the embrace.

Yaten smiled nervously as he fingered a box in his pocket. "Let's go to the park Usagi."

That night was the beginning of the rest of their lives, as the two made the decision to spend the rest of their lives together, forever.

**The loving gift:**

"Push Usagi, push!" Ami yelled as her white doctors coat rolled up slightly as she delivered her best friends first child.

Yaten stood by the bed as Usagi grasped tightly on to his hand. He ignored the searing pain as he used the breathing exercises from the lamas class's the two had taken.

"That's it now, one more push." Ami gave a smile as the baby girl emerged from her mother's womb. "It's a beautiful baby girl."

Usagi and Yaten smiled as the nurse's and Ami cleaned the infant. Ami gave a cheerful smile as she handed the screaming baby girl to her mother. In her mother's arms she quieted and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Yaten stared at the mother and daughter happily. "Welcome to the world, Chibi-Usa." Ami whispered as she watched Yaten, Usagi and Chibi-Usa interact.

The nurse disturbed the family and friend. "What shall her name be Mrs. Kou?"

Usagi glanced as Yaten, who nodded, and looked down at her princess. "Her name is Serenity Usagi Kou, my darling Chibi-Usa."

"Hello Chibi-Usa, I'm your new daddy." Yaten gave a smile and tears made its way down his cheeks. "We're now a family."

**A terrible ending:**

Usagi and a five year old Chibi-Usa stood in front of a large crowd, all in black as she, Chibi-Usa and Kakuya wore their royal gowns, while the senshi, Siaya and Taiki where in their sailor fuku's. Before the giant crowed lay a crystal coffin holding the still body of Yaten Kou dressed as a king and solder; a preacher standing only a few inches behind speaking in a said tone.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa were the only ones to stare directly at Yaten. Tears poured freely from all but the widow her self.

On the crystal coffin a tribute was carved:

Her lies a great solder,

With Brothers who were always there

With comrades who stood by his side

With the people he fought to save

Leaving a loving daughter with a brilliant smile

And his darling Princess

His love

His life

His wife

His Usagi

His coffin was placed, not in the ground, but on a giant green hill surrounded by flowers, thanks to Princess Kakuya. From this hill his name shall always be remembered, as the king of Crystal Tokyo, Yaten Kou, and the worrier of the stars, Sailor Star Healer.


End file.
